


One condition

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: You never mentioned this before.
Relationships: Nicolas Flamel/Nearly Headless Nick
Series: Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119785





	One condition

Our tale begins in Nicolas and Nick Flamel's house. Nick has something he has to tell his husband which he should have told him a long time ago.

Nicolas asked, "Why in Merlin's name do you have that awful frown on your face, Nicky?"

Nick muttered, "No reason."

Nicolas said, "I would hardly say that there is absolutely no reason whatsoever why you have been so quiet and reserved of late. There must be a reason."

Nick told him, "As always, you are right. But I'm afraid of what you'll think of me if I tell you.

Nicolas promised, "I promise that I will still love you. No matter what you say next, Nicky."

Nick sighed. "I lied to you when I left Hogwarts to be with you all those years ago. I told you that Professor Dumbledore just let me leave the castle and that I owed him nothing for doing so. But that isn't what really happened. He let me leave on one condition..."

Nicolas insisted, "Well, do not keep me waiting any longer. What was this one condition?"

Nick frowned. "That when I decided to move onto the afterlife, I would willingly give my soul to the wizarding equivalent of the devil."

Nicolas gasped. "You cannot be serious, Nicky?"

Nick mumbled, "I wish I were joking, but I made a promise to him."

Nicolas grabbed Nick's hands and stated, "No, I can not allow you to do that. For one, we will never leave the Earthly realm. And two, you will not be giving your soul to anybody, even if we ever did decide to 'move on'."

Nick looked at him sadly. "I made a promise to a dying man, Nicolas. You must understand why I can't break it. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess I made, but I've sealed my fate."

Nicolas squeezed Nick's hands tightly in his own and replied, "This is not how things shall end for you or for us. To hell with what Dumbledore made you promise him, he's dead and buried. We owe him nothing."

Nick winced. "I wish it were that easy."

Nicolas reassured him, "We'll figure a way out of this, I'll help you."


End file.
